My Little Sister Ayase Eh
by Akihisa Arihyoshii
Summary: apakah ini terjadi? antara aku dan dia? gadis ini yang awalnya dahulu ku tolak pada akhirnya aku menerimanya
1. afternoon, that kick flew

"tak ku sangka pada akhirnya harus berpacaran dengannya, penolakan itu benar2 tjd bukan? apa itu hanya pemikiran aneh yang terlintas di benakku minggu kemarin. well sudah lewat juga bukan"

tepat di samping ku. gadis smp (lebih tepatnya baru saja lulus smp) berjalan lambat di sampingku. kedua tanganya menenteng tas sekolah. ya, aku menjemputnya setelah ia melakukan pekerjaannya, sebagai model. eh maksudku, ia setelah pulang sekolah harus pergi ke tempat pemotretan dengan seragam itu. ia bilang hari ini bagaimana aku mengatakannya. gadis ini bisa dapat uang banyak dengan umur belasan. bagaimana denganku? si laki-laki payah ini masih mengandalkan orangtua untuk menghidupinya. wajahku tiba-tiba berubah merah padam. kesal dengan sifat menjijikkan ini. si gadis yg daritadi berjalan tenang di sampingku menoleh. ia memasang wajah bingung.  
"nii-san apa yang terjadi? wajahmu merah. kau sakit?" tanyanya penuh penasaran.

aku menoleh ke arahnya. sial! aku tak tahan melihat wajah cantiknya ini. hei! tau kah kalian perasaan ketika kita sedang berkencan dengan gadis yg lebih muda 3 tahun dari kita? aneh! seperti _pedhophil_. aku merasakannya sekarang. "aah tidak. aku biasa saja kok. jangan khawatir ayase. aku baik2 saja," aku menjawabnya.  
"hmm aku kira onii-san sakit."

sore ini aku dan ayase berencana hanya pergi berdua ke taman bermain. ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk ke _mall_ atau restoran hari ini. jadi kuputuskan untuk ke sini saja. "eh iya, aku merasa senang ketika saat bersama denganmu, kakak mesum."  
gadis ini?! bukannya kita sudah berpacaran? harusnya kita bisa mengeluarkan kalimat2 romantis gtu.

"ugh ayase kau tau betapa sakitnya dikatai julukan itu olehmu?" aku menghela nafas.

"haha maaf onii-san. aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja kok."

gadis itu mengambil tempatnya di ayunan. menggerakkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang agar mekanisme ayunan dapat bergerak. sedangkan, aku berjalan menuju ke belakang ayase dan mendorong ayunan itu secara perlahan. ayunan bergerak pelan, angin semilir lembut membelai kulitku dan kulit ayase. aku menutup mata untuk menikmati saat ini,my little angel ayase-tan.

"onii-san, aku ingin bertanya. apa yang menyebabkanmu menerimaku sekarang? padahal dahulu kau kan menolakku. aku ingin tau alasannya," ayase menatap mataku lekat2. dia tampaknya sangat serius bertanya akan hal ini. ugh sial, kerongkonganku tiba2 kering. mulut ini hanya bisa mengunci rapat. aku berpikir, apakah jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawabnya.

"ah ano... aku akan jujur sekarang ayase. kau tau, sebenarnya ayase lah cinta pertamaku. ketika kau datang ke rumah. wajahmu itu selalu terngiang dalam ingatanku. terutama ketika sebelum tidur. ketika aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukai adikku yah yang sebenarnya waktu itu hanya bohong belaka. sedikit perasaanku sakit. sejak saat itu, kau juga mulai menjauhi ku bukan?". ayase mengangguk.

"tetapi, ketika secara tiba2 kirino memaksamu untuk mengurusku. sedikit hati ini merasa senang. pada akhirnya aku bisa berbaikan denganmu. walau saat itu hanya 1 bulan. aku merasa senang."

"alasan aku menolakmu waktu itu adalah aku sedang menyukai seseorang. bukan kuroneko, bukan, tetapi gadis lain...".

ayase menatap kembali mataku. ia bertanya, "siapa gadis itu?". sungguh berat untuk mengatakannya. "aku menyukai adikku. sungguh."

"onii-sa..," aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di depan mulutnya. berharap agar dia untuk tidak mengatakan kata-kata apapun. "ya waktu itu sebuah kesalahan. pada akhirnya rasa cinta pada adikku hanya sebuah penyelewengan takdir. tak mungkin bukan seorang kakak mencintai adiknya? menjijikkan." "jadi onii-san mencintai kirino?" " ya, dahulu. sekarang, aku hanya seorang _siscon_. bukan, penjahat _incest_," aku menjawab sambil tersenyum licik.  
BUUUUK!  
kaki milik ayase tepat mengenai ulu hatiku. sial sakit sekali! "kau menjijikkan onii-san! tetapi itulah yang aku suka darimu," dia mendekatiku. aku masih terduduk memegangi tkp tendangan tadi. rasanya seperti ulu hati ini ingin pecah. ayase menunduk di depanku. cup! tiba2 kecupan kecil mendarat di dahiku. peristiwa mendebarkan itu mengembalikan ke kenyataan yg sebenarnya. rasa sayang antara saudara dan seorang kekasih itu berbeda. selalu ada gap yang nggak mungkin hancur diantara mereka. contohnya saja rasa cintaku pada kirino, tak akan pernah mungkin terrealisasikan walaupun butuh waktu 1000 tahun. tetapi, rasa cinta antara aku dan ayase memiliki kemungkinan bertahan yang lebih dibanding dengan kirino. aku adalah aku. sedangkan ayase adalah ayase. kami tak memiliki hubungan sedarah kami tak memiliki masalah jika saling mencintai. berbeda bukan dengan cinta dengan sesama saudaranya?

ayase berdiri. ia menjaga jarak dariku. lebih tepatnya melangkah mundur menjauhiku. sedangkan aku, masih duduk di situ. mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi antara aku dan ayase.  
gadis itu tersenyum. "ayo bangun onii-san! aku lapar! tolong traktir aku ya!" tangannya melambai-lambai memanggil. aku berdiri. membalas lambaian itu sembari tersenyum dan menghampirinya. sore itu kami pun makan bersama hingga telpon dari kirino membuat makan malam bersama ayase rusak seketika.


	2. afternoon, that newbie model joined

"aku pulang,"  
Di rumah ini begitu sepi saat siang hari. Kalian tahu alasannya? Yang ada di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan adik perempuanku yg sedang tidur-tiduran santai di depan televisi. Tampaknya ia sedang menelpon seseorang. Dan aku tidak tau siapa yang ia telepon.  
"ah baik-baik. Aku akan menanyakannya nanti. Pasti ada kabar kok. Ya sudah sampai jumpa!" klik, kirino menutup panggilannya. Ia lalu memutar tubuh dan menghadap ke arah tv yang daritadi tidak dinyalakan.  
"hoi! Kau tidak mengatakan 'selamat datang' apa ke kakakmu ini?" tanyaku jengkel ke kirino.  
"huh masa bodoh! Aku tak peduli. Lagipula aku tak menganggapmu ada," jawab kirino ketus. Cih menyebalkan! Anak ini masih saja tidak menganggapku ada? Apa benar aku seorang kakak kalau begini?  
"bisakah kau sedikit ramah kepada kakakmu ini?" aku bertanya polos  
"buat apa? Nggak ada untungnya kok," ia memalingkan wajahnya ke majalah fashion kesukaannya. Dia masih saja seperti yg dahulu.  
Ya sudah, lebih baik aku tidak mengganggunya. Aku pergi dari ruang tamu dan menuju ke dapur. Aku mengambil beberapa cemilan dan jus untuk dibawa ke atas. Ke kamarku.  
"hei kau tidak ada kesibukan apa?"  
"anda siapa ya?" tanya kirino ketus. Masih saja menghiraukanku.  
Aku pun pergi ke atas dan mengunci diriku sendiri layaknya hikikomori.  
"ah saatnya santai2 setelah belajar tadi di perpustakaan," aku mengambil tempat untuk beristirahat. Merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur empuk keluaran lama jepang. Menutup mata dan... Bermimpi.

"anikki bangun! Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," kirino membangunkanku dengan cara ditampar. Yeah de ja vu! Menyebalkan bukan? Sekalinya de ja vu yg terulang adalah saat seperti ini. Ketika aku harus bangun dari tidur dengan cara ditampar.  
"ada apa sih? Kau tidak liat kalau aku sedang tidur apa?!" aku menjawab membentak. Dengan mata yang masih setengah watt kupaksa tubuh untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Menuruti perintah dari kirino.  
"duduk di sini sekarang!" kirino menyuruhku duduk di depannya. Sedangkan ia duduk di kursi meja belajarku dan menatap keji. Aku sengaja memilih kata ini agar lebih terlihat mendramatisir.  
"baik baik. Apa yg mau kau tanyakan hah?"  
"jujur sebenarnya aku juga malas untuk menanyakannya. Tetapi, orang itu terus saja menyuruhku untuk menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Ia punya permintaan," kirino menatap serius kepadaku. Tubuh yang tadinya tak peduli duduk di depannya secara tiba-tiba merinding. Ada apa ini? Apa yg ingin ia katakan. "ah apa yg mau kau inginkan?" aku menjawab gugup.  
"huh... Hei kata si fotografer, ia ingin kau menjadi model fotonya besok. Bisa?" jawab kirino, acuh.  
apa?! Fotografer model menginginkan aku menjadi modelnya? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal jika dilihat... Tunggu, proporsi tubuhku nggak jelek. Bisa dibilang proporsional. Tipikal tinggi model laki-laki jika ku pikir. Apa itu alasannya?  
"ugh mengapa mendadak," aku menjawab bingung. Kirino menatap jijik padaku.  
"entah lah apa mau orang itu. Aku hanya menyampaikan. Kau mau tidak?"  
Aku kembali berpikir. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untukku untuk karir. Lagipula bayaran untuk menjadi seorang model itu mahal. Bisa dijadikan penghasilan juga buat laki2 ini agar tidak selalu bergantung pada orangtua. Benar bukan?  
"baik aku menerimanya. Jam berapa pemotretannya?" aku menjawab mantap.  
"besok jam setengah 4 di taman dekat SMP ku dulu. Mungkin pemotretan ada di sana. Jangan telat!" kirino membentak ku.  
"iya iya aku nggak bakal telat deh."  
Pada akhirnya aku mendapat sebuah pekerjaan. Dan seharusnya aku bekerja keras dalam hal ini. Menyenangkan juga bisa menjadi seorang model laki-laki bukan?

Siang hari di bulan juni. Matahari tak terlalu terik menyinari bumi hari ini. Aku menunggu di bawah pohon rindang yang hijau. Di depanku sekarang beberapa kru foto tengah mempersiapkan kamera mereka untuk sesi pemotretan siang ini. Sambil membunuh waktu, aku membaca buku yang kemarin dipinjamkan oleh seorang teman untuk ujian universitas nanti. Buku ini cukup tebal. 300 halaman dengan ukuran kertas A5 kurang lebih. cukup sakit buat nimpuk orang.  
aku sudah di sini sekitar 20 menit yg lalu. tidak ada tanda-tanda dari model yang datang hingga saat ini.  
"apa aku dibohongi oleh kirino ya? bisa saja dibohongi seperti ini" aku mengomel dalam hati. si kirino pun belum datang lagi, apa maunya sih?.  
"hei aku kira kau tidak datang," seseorang 'menyapa'ku dari samping. dari suaranya ini bisa ditebak kalau dia gadis remaja berumur 16 tahun. aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. dan benar saja apa yang aku kira tadi. di sampingku sekarang berdiri adik perempuan terjutek di dunia dengan kakaknya, kirino kousaka. aku menatapnya tajam.  
"tentu saja aku sudah datang. dari mana saja kau?" aku bertanya.  
"bukan urusanmu. ganti pakaian sana! bajumu itu jelek tau," ia menunjuk ke arah seorang wanita yg tengah menenteng beberapa pakaian. aku menuruti kirino dan berjalan menuju wanita yg ditunjuk kirino.  
"ah permisi. aku disuruh ke sini oleh adikku."  
"oh iya iya. kau kyousuke ya? kau harus memakai ini. tolong pergi ke ruang ganti di sebelah sana." wanita ini menunjuk ke arah ruang ganti di dekat pohon. aku pun aku pun pergi ke ruang ganti dan mengganti baju casualku dengan pakaian yg tadi dikasih.

"kirino, hari ini ada model baru ya?"  
"oh iya. kau pasti akan kaget melihat orang ini. padahal tampangnya biasa saja tapi bisa dijadikan model sama si bos. kau penasaran?"  
"ya begitu deh. dia laki-laki?"  
"bisa dibilang begitu. dia model amatir. tak pernah sekalipun orang itu dipotret. sungguh," kata kirino.

"orangnya ganteng nggak?" tanya ayase dengan mata berbinar.

"tidak, orang itu sungguh jelek. sudahlah ngapain kita ngomongin dia."

"pakaian ini sepertinya tidak pas dengan tubuhku. ah sudah lah masa bodoh," aku keluar dari ruang ganti dengan wajah jengkel. sepertinya aku memang tidak pas memakai baju tipe seperti ini deh. di luar kru-kru melihatku dengan... entah tatapan terpukau atau jijik. tetapi, yang jelas mereka menatapku. itu saja.  
"ah kousaka-kun. tempat pemotretan dekat dengan ayunan di sana. kau stand by di sana ya!" fotografer menyuruhku untuk stand by di dekat ayunan itu. dengan melangkah gontai aku menurutinya. tampaknya keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula. tidak ada yang berbeda.  
"maaf menunggu, kau itu model yg baru ya?" tiba2 suara seorang gadis terdengar dari belakang tubuhku. suaranya mengingatkanku akan ayase. tidak-tidak ini pasti salah.  
"ya aku seorang..." eh tampaknya aku mengenal gadis ini. AYASE?!. aku terkejut. oh iya, kemarin malam dia bilang kalau akan ada sesi pemotretan di taman ya. aku lengah akan hal itu.  
"a-a-ayase.. aku lupa kalau kau..," aku tergagap.  
"nii-san apa yg kau lakukan di sini? jangan-jangan kau..."  
"... iya ayase. aku model baru di sini. bagaimana aku menceritakannya ya. pokoknya

semalam kirino membangunkan ku dan dia mengatakan bahwa aku dipanggil sebagai model hari ini. begitu,"  
"jadi nii-san benar model toh? huh aneh,"  
"eh kok jutek gitu sih?!"  
"habis pada akhirnya aku bertemu lagi sama nii-san."  
"kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?! aku nggak ngelakuin apa-apa kan?"  
"iya tapi...," ayase menghentikan kalimatnya. ia tidak meneruskan perkataan barusan.  
"hei hei ngapain kalian berdua hah?! ayo bekerja. aniki, kau sudah disuruh berpose tuh. ayase ayo minggir. sekarang waktunya buat laki2 tak berguna ini dipotret," kirino menarik tangan ayase. mereka menjauh dariku. kebetulan yg aneh. aku dan ayase menjadi model bersama. sudahlah lebih baik fokus sekarang.  
"kousaka-kun coba kau berpose layaknya seorang remaja yang sedang menunggu pacarnya," fotografer menyuruhku untuk berpose.  
"seperti ini kah?" aku mulai berpose. pose ini mudah bagiku. ya karena dahulu aku pernah memiliki pacar bukan?  
"ternyata nii-san jago juga membuat pose itu," kata ayase kagum.  
"ah dia hanya sok-sokan saja kok," kata kirino judes. mereka berdua melihatku berpose. tampaknya ayase terkagum-kagum denganku. wow inikah rasanya dikagumi wanita? tapi berbeda halnya dengan kirino yang menatapku jijik. dasar adik menyebalkan. paling tidak baikin kakaknya sedikit gitu.  
akhirnya giliran pemotretanku berakhir. capek juga ya untuk diarahkan. kedua tangan ku lebarkan untuk melepas pegal dari pose-pose aneh tadi. sekarang giliran kirino dan ayase. aku hanya melihat . menatap lekat-lekat ke arah ayase dan kirino. tak menghilangkan kesempatan itu walau sedetik. sungguh, kegembiraan mereka begitu nyata. dari senyum, gerakan tubuh serta pose. mereka sangat menikmati sesi itu. kirino yang biasanya cemberut, ketika di depan kamera, ia berubah menjadi seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga... cukup bisa-bisa aku kembali di-cap incest lagi. ayase tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kirino. yang beda hanyalah ayase memang sudah begitu adanya. dia tipe orang yg jarang cemberut. kalau ku pikir.

18 menit berlalu sejak sesi milik kirino dan ayase dimulai. sekarang waktunya break. kami dipersilahkan untuk mengobrol maupun makan dan minum.  
"hoi kalian hebat. terlihat professional," aku mengucapkan selamat pada kirino dan ayase.  
"huh itu masih biasa saja sih," jawab kirino ketus.  
"nii-san juga hebat. bisa memakai pose yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya."  
"ahaha biasa saja kok," aku salah tingkah. sial. ayase membawakan kami minuman dingin dan bersama-sama meneguknya. segar. jus jeruk di musim panas ini. cairan oranye itu membasahi kerongkonganku. membuat temperatur tubuh turun dari tingkat didihnya.  
"hei kalian yang di sana. saatnya sesi terakhir. dimohon untuk seluruh model berfoto bersama," fotografer berteriak pada kami.  
"EEEHHH?!" apa ia yakin menyuruh itu. kirino memasang wajah tak pedulinya. ayase tampaknya terkejut sedangkan aku hanya diam dengan mulut ternganga.  
aku akan berfoto dengan mereka berdua?! mimpi kah?  
"anikki, ayo ke sana. kau juga ayase. kita selesaikan untuk hari ini," kirino menarik tangan ayase dan mereka pun berjalan ke arah fotografer. aku pun tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti mereka ke sana.  
"coba kalian berdiri di sana begandengan tangan. gunakan senyum paling indah yang pernah kalian gunakan ketika senang. siap?"  
aku berdiri di tengah mereka berdua. kirino dan ayase menyambar keras kedua tanganku. saat itu, keringat tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. perasaan ini aneh. berfoto dengan dua orang model professional.  
"nii-san ayo tersenyum. ini sesi terakhir. jangan merusaknya ya!" kata ayase tersenyum. diam! aku juga tau itu!.  
pada akhirnya kami tersenyum menghadap kamera. dan hari itulah terjadi. pengalaman pertamaku sebagai model di siang hari bolong


	3. night, that phone cell ring

"aku pulang,"

sudah malam di jepang sekarang, sekitar jam 8. ayase aragaki, gadus berumur 16 tahun ini baru pulang dari tempat pemotretan di taman dekat sekolah SMPnya dahulu. Pada hari ini juga membuatnya terkejut, bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki yang ia kagumi secara tiba-tiba menjadi model di agensinya. Saat itu mood ayase meningkat drastis. Yang tadinya ia merasa tak enak selama pelajaran di sekolah tetapi siang itu naik drastis.

"ayase, ayp mandi! Ibu sudah siapkan air hangatnya," ibu ayase memanggil dari lantai bawah kamar ayase.

"Iya ibu, aku mandi kok nanti," Ayase menaruh tas dan beberapa perlengkapan modelnya di atas meja belajar. Ia membuka handphonenya. Di sana tertera jam 08.23 PM. Sudah cukup malam ya, pikirnya. Ayase pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke bawah untuk mandi. Ia membawa baju dan perlengkapan mandinya ke bawah.

"Ayase, kalau sudah mandi tolong buang airnya juga ya! Jangan seperti kemarin. Kamu lupa membuangnya."

"Iya, ibu. Aku nggak akan lupa kok. Janji," kata Ayase manis. Lalu ia pun masuk dan merilekskan dirinya di bathub nan hangat. Ia pun mulai mengingat apa saja yang terjadi hari ini,

"Hari ini, aku bahagia. Seseorang yang kucintai secara tiba-tiba menjadi rekanan ku di dalam agensi permodelan. Bahkan dia seperti menikmati pekerjaan barunya itu. Oh iya, yang membuatku tambah senang adalah ketikasesi pemotretan terakhir, ia... memegang tanganku!" secara reflek Ayase mengeluarkan tinjunya dan mengenai tembok. "ADUH!" teriaknya kesakitan.

"Ayase, kamu kenapa?" tanya Ibu Ayase cemas.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, bu," dia memegang tangannya yang sakit. "Aku berlebihan ya tadi," Ayase pun tertawa karena kebodohannya itu. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam seumur hidupnya bisa sampai kelepasan seperi itu. Ia kembali tersenyum senang mengingat kembali hari itu seraya berharap suatu saat akan kembali terjadi seperti itu.

( )

"Aku pulang," kata Kirino dan aku bersamaan. Lalu Kirino menatapku tajam. "Tak usah mengikutiku!"

"Idih siapa yang ngikutin kau? Memang begitukan adatnya ketika pulang," jawabku sewot. Kirino pun mengambil langkah cepat dengan meninggalkanku, dia pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya tanpa berkata-kata. "Apa-apaan sih anak itu? Menyebalkan," Cibirku.

Aku pun berjalan masuk ke arah dapur untuk makan malam. Di meja makan telah tersedia lauk-pauk lengkap dengan nasinya. 2 porsi. Ini pasti milikku dan Kirino.

"Oh ibu, ini milikku dan Kirino kan?"

"Iya, Kirino di mana?"

"Dia langsung ke atas tadi. Mau aku panggilkan?" aku bertanya sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Nggak usah. Ibu saja ya yang panggil. Kamu makan saja, Kyousuke," ibuku mengelap tangannya dan pergi menuju lantai dua untuk memanggil Kirino yang berada di kamarnya.

"Ya sudah aku makan duluan deh,"

5 menit berlalu. Akhirnya Kirino turun dari kamarnya dan duduk di sampingku. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kirino.

"Sudah, sekarang giliranmu makan," kataku sambil membereskan bekas makan dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Oi Anikki, apa kau senang hari ini?"

eh pertanyaan manis apa itu?, kataku dalam hati. "E-e-eto ya menyenangkan. Jadi model itu ternyata seru ya,"

"Baguslah, aku pikir kau tidak menyukainya," kata Kirino sambil makan makan malamnya.

Aku pun selesai mencuci piring dan meninggalkan dapur. Sambil melirik sebntar ekspresi adik perempuanku tang sedang makan. Aku tersenyum.

( )

"Ibu, aku makan makanannya ya?" tanya Ayase sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang basah.

"Iya, nanti cuci juga tolong," kata ibunya. Ayase pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia pun duduk dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Tentu saja sambil membayangkan kejadian hari ini. "Hari ini sungguh menyenangkannya," kata Ayase sembari menyantap makan malam. Spesial, kata yang tepat untuk hari ini. Ia pun selesai. Piring sisa makan itu dicuci olehnya di wastafel dapur. Masih dengan perasaan yang senang.

"Ayase kok daritadi tersenyum aja. Ada apa nih?" kata ibunya menggoda.

"Nng-nggak kok ibu. Aku.. nggak ada apa-apa," kata Ayase tergagap.

"Bohong nih. Keliatan kok dari tatapan mata kamu, sayang. Soal laki-laki ya?"

"Mmm.. apa aku harus jujur, ibu?"

"Ya terserah kamu. Mau curhat atau nggak."

apa kau harus memberitahu ibu ya, pikir Ayase dalam hati. "Ibu, apakah masalah jika kau menyukai laki-laki yang berumur 3 tahun lebih tua dari aku?" tanya Ayase hati-hati.

"Hmm menurut ibu tidak masalah kok. Kan laki-laki yang berumur lebih tua dari mu ibu yakin dia pasti sudah lebih dewasa pemikirannya. Iya kan?"

Ayase tersenyum mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Ia semakin mantap meyakini bahwa mencintai laki-laki 'itu' adalah hal yang benar. Ayase melihat laki-laki ini dengan pandangan bahwa ia adalah seorang kakak yang baik dan sangat menyayangi semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Setelah pembicaraan itu Ayase meninggalkan ibunya yang masih bersih-bersih di ruang tamu. Ia pergi untuk beristirahat di kamar tidur pribadinya.

"Onii-san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam ini?" ia terus bertanya dalam hati. Tak berani mengungkapkannya dengan 1 buah pesan yang dapat ia kirim lewat ponsel. Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang kasmaran ya? Ayase bergumam dalam hati. Bantal lembutnya menutupi seluruh wajah Ayase yang sedang memerah. Hari ini ia bertingkah aneh. Sembari menghilangkan perasaan anehnya, Ayase menenangkan diri di bawah sinar lampu kamar.

( )

"Huaah hari ini sangat capek. Ternyata menjadi model itu juga butuh energi yang banyak ya," Kataku dalam hati sembari mengisitirahatkan diri di atas kasur. Menatap langit yang mengawang. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Dari mulai pemotretan, bertemu Ayase hingga berdebat kembali dengan dik perempuanku, Kirino.

"Anak itu sudah besar ya sekarang," aku memikirkan Kirino. Dahulu gadis itu rapuh, butuh aku untuk melindunginya. Namun sekarang, ia sudah mampu berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Tak butuh bantuan kakaknya kecuali dalam satu hal. Konseling. Sejak malam itu, hubungan kami yang beberapa tahun terakhir renggang, sekarang menjadi dekat kembali.

"Nostalgia itu ternyata menyenangkan ya. Mengingat hal bodoh dahulu. Sekarang aku menyesal mengapa menolak mereka semua dan lebih memilih kirino. Yah pada akhirnya aku memperbaiki itu semua bukan? Dengan cara aku berbaikan dengan Ayase," monolog dirirku terus mengawang di udara kamar laki-laki ini. Hingga...

"Huahahahaha Kariiiiin mengapa kau sangat lucuuuuu?! Kyaaaaa," terdengar suara dari kamar sebelah. Huh ini pasti kirino yang sedang asyik bermain Erogenya.

"Hoi ini sudah malam! Tahan suaramu," Teriak ku sewot dari balik tembok pemisah kamar kami.

"Apa sih? Ganggu aja deh!"

"Argh ya sudah terserah kau saja!" aku pun kembali tiduran menatap langit-langit. Menghiraukan teriakan tak jelas dari cewek kamar sebelah yang histeris bermain eroge miliknya. Aku membuka HP. Melihat kontak yang bisa aku ajak bicara.

Kriiiing Kriiing Kriiing

dering telepon terdengar di seantero kamar. Menggema memenuhi malam. Duk!

"Anikki, angkat telponmu dong! Jadi berisik nih! Aku nggak bisa main dengan tenang," Teriak penghuni kamar sebelah.

"Orang ini lama-lama makin berisik aja. Iya iya aku angkat nih!" teriakku sewot sambil mengangkat telpon dari seseorang. "Halo?"

"Ha-ha-halo Nii-san, ini aku Ayase," jawab seorang gadis dari seberang.

a... Ayase, dia menelpon. Tenang Kyousuke. "Hai Malaikatku, bagaimana kabarmu?" aku menggodanya.

"Nii-san, kau masih mau melecehkanku ya? Besok kalau ktemu aku borgol ya?" jawabnya mengancam.

"Jangan jangan jangan. Ok maafkan aku. Oh iya, ada apa Ayase? Telpon malam-malam begini."

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan terimakasih sama Nii-san buat hari ini."

"Oh iya? Mengapa kau berterimakasih?" jawabku _excited._

_ "_Hari ini nggak seperti biasanya. Kalau pemotretan kan biasanya hanya ada perempuan saja, tetapi hari ini nggak. Ada satu cowok yang membuat aku _excited._"

"Ho begitu.. hehehe sama-sama Ayase. Hari ini juga sngat spesial kok. Sungguh."

"Apa yang membuat hari ini spesial bagi Nii-san?" tanya Ayase penasaran.

"Karena pada akhirnya aku memiliki penghasilan sendiri. Te-he" jawabku riang dari telpon.

"Jadi cuman itu saja?" tanyanya. Dari suara Ayase, sepertinya gadis ini tiba-tiba marah. Aneh.

"Yap itu saja. Nggak ada yang lain," jawabku mantap.

"Huuh ya sudah deh. Sudah malam. Aku harus tidur. Besok masih masuk sekolah. Nii-san jangan tidur malam-malam. Besok belajar untuk tes bulan depan!" suara Ayase terdengar menggelegar di telingaku.

"Iya iya Malaikat kecilku Ayase," aku kembali menggoda Ayase.

"Ya sudah. Selamat malam, Nii-san!"

"Selamat malam," klik. Kami berdua menutup telpon. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Lucu ya bagaimana ketika kita sedang mengobrol. Aku ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Nii-san, mengapa sikapmu itu tidak berubah," kata Ayase sembari mengkhayal wajah dari Kyousuke malam itu. Di pangkuannya.


End file.
